


Intoxicated

by thexmuse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, hannigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexmuse/pseuds/thexmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail would do anything for Hannibal...</p><p>Smutty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Hannibal fan fiction. Originally posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> Forgive me if it's terrible (I'm pretty sure it is).

He intoxicated her.

She wasn’t sure what it was that gave him this power over her. But with one look from him, she was enthralled. 

She would do anything for him. 

So all it took was an utterance- a whispered command. 

‘I would like you to fuck Will Graham for me’

She planned it precisely. 

When Will arrived for another of his ‘conversations’ at the office Hannibal let him in. 

He was unprepared to see Abigail on the desk, legs spread open. 

She wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Will was nervous, unprepared. His confusion and embarrassment was obvious. Hannibal spoke before Will could.

‘This is what she wants Will. She needs you.’

Hannibal had a way of convincing people.

Will moved slowly towards her, until he was within touching distance. 

Again Hannibal was there, right behind him, gentling pushing him on. 

‘Touch her Will, right there. Gently at first, that’s how she likes it.’

She moaned as his fingers made contact, dragging her wetness up over her clit. 

She leant forward, forcing her lips onto his. A hesitation, then, like she felt Will give in. He grabbed the back of her head with his left hand, crushing her onto him. His right stayed where it was, his strokes becoming rough and fast.

They broke apart, and Abigail grabbed at Will’s pants, mewling. 

‘Take her now, Will, right there.’

Then his pants were on the floor and he was thrusting into her, desperate. 

Afterward, Hannibal fucked Will himself. Will, bent over the desk, gasping, as Abigail sat in the chair watching, touching herself. 

And as she came, her only thought was this was the start of a very happy family.


End file.
